JPH11-230117A discloses a conventional hydraulic cylinder in which a piston rod is inserted into a cylinder tube to be free to move via a piston.
The piston is inserted into a spigot portion on a piston rod tip end, and a nut is fastened to the spigot portion. Thus, an end surface of the piston is pressed fixedly against a step portion of the piston rod.